Maehwa
Maehwa fight with oriental-style martial arts and with the Blade and Horn Bow. Maehwa are specialists in 1-on-1 showdowns, since their fast and precise attack combos can do enormous amounts of damage at once. After Awakening, they can use the Kerlspear to deliver lethal stabs. Play Style These female fighters specialize in their own symbiotic style of combat weaving in and out of fights to unleash their fury from up close with their sword, only to dash away a second later and strike at vulnerabilities with a short bow. The Maehwa is the female counterpart to the Musa. Maehwa employ a very interesting style of combat within Black Desert, being deadly from close quarter fighting, yet still being able to unleash pain from a distance in a beautiful hybrid blend of melee and range. While not exactly built for taking hits, their mobility more than makes up for it by allowing them to dash around the battlefield. One of the benefits available to the class comes in the form of being able to lock down single opponents long enough to usually kill them, making them excellent for solo PvP and PvE. They're certainly welcome into group combat, but their roles will be fairly limited as they lack the survivability to engage in the front line, and sieges can be fairly tricky to find a window to attack and not wind up dead. Overall the class is fairly quick to pick up and play, and leaves plenty of room for growth into expert level play. Making this a good choice for seasoned players, and still viable for newer players after a learning curve. History Flame of Blue Moonlight Show Spoiler In the capital city of a faraway Oriental kingdom was a notorious little girl. Her excellent fighting skills exceeded those of boys', and being arrested was part of her daily routine, for she made a living by pickpocketing in the market. An army officer noticed her talent in fighting, and adopted her. Through a rigorous training and education in the new home, the girl grew up to be an elegant young lady as if she had been born to that family from the beginning. The time came for her to work for the family, but she was ineligible for taking the public hiring examination in spite of her intellect, since she was a child of a concubine. The only option left for her was to join the Order of the Apricot and become one of their warriors. The girl started training in the order a year after she decided to join it. The girl never flinched in the order where it was full of great warriors from all walks of life. A year later, the girl graduated from the apprenticeship, and another year later, she became eligible for being elected as the "Maehwa", the leader of the female warriors. While she was elated by her own success, an old woman visited.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6919/ Three years have passed since the girl joined the Order of the Apricot, and the continent was once again swept by the craze of war. The war was an opportunity for the warriors in the order to develop their career, and the girl, needless to say, took part in the war and gradually made her name as the next leader of the order. A month after the end of the war, the girl finally became the leader of the order. She was the youngest and the first female leader in the order's history. As soon as the ceremony was concluded, she went into the deepest cave in the valley to check the "secret" of the order. She became who she was just to see this secret. An old spear and a secret note were located in the cave. After verifying the old woman's story as true, the joyous girl wasted no time to start learning the secrets. After a year of training, there was still no sign of flame on the girl's spear. Nothing seemed to be improving compared to her old blade techniques. However, as it was her only dream, she did not give up and kept training. The news of her step-parents' passing found a way to her the next year, but she did not care, only focusing on the secret of the Crescent Petal. Her martial arts were simply not advancing at all, and that was about when she started having nightmares. She had to confront the sacrificed colleagues, subordinates, innocent civilians, and the contenders every night.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6920/ It had been five years since the discovery of secret note. Countless hours of training had her no closer to acquiring the Crescent Petal. She decided go back to the cave she found the secret note in. The old woman who told the story of the Crescent Petal was waiting for the her. As soon as she spotted the young woman, the old woman charged at her with a spear. Startled, the young woman parried with her own spear. As the tips of both spears touched, a blue flame emerged from the old woman's spear. It was the Crescent Petal. They sparred until dawn, when it was clear that the young woman lost. She was so exhausted that she couldn’t even move a finger, but she somehow felt satisfied. She finally felt like she was beginning to understand what Bihwasun meant. The girl resigned from her leadership position the next day and left the valley. She traveled lightly, because all she needed was the teachings of Bihwasun in her heart: ''"Never be afraid to start over again.The day your shell breaks, the Crescent Petal will answer your call.”''http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6921/ Skills Show Spoiler References Category:Classes